The Bet
by KittyKatZorse
Summary: Steve bets Tony that he can't go 24hrs without using some form of modern technology, so the whole gang decide to go camping. What could possibly go wrong?
1. Chapter 1

"I bet you twenty bucks you can't do it," said Steve with a shake of his head as he leant against the counter inside the newly refurbished Stark Tower.

"Make it fifty and you're on," said Tony opening the fridge as Bruce looked up from his work-station.

"What's this?" asked the weary man with a slight smile.

Tony pulled three beers from the fridge and handed one to Bruce.

"The Captain here says that I couldn't go 24 hours without using some form of modern technology-"

"That's his cell phone, his laptop, all those other doodahs he carries around with him," said Steve to Bruce cutting across Tony, counting each item off on his fingers as he did so. "Oh and most importantly of all, his Iron Man suit."

Bruce cocked his head at Tony for a moment before letting out a shrug. "You might as well just pay up now, Tony."

"What? You don't think I can do it either?" said Stark with a pout. "I totally can. I'll need advance notice of course, and the bet is cancelled if the world needs saving."

"If the world needs saving I think we can handle it," said Steve feigning pompousness.

Tony narrowed his eyes, throwing a bottle of beer in the Captain's direction. It was promptly caught.

"How about tomorrow?" said Bruce with a grin, removing the cap from his own bottle and taking a swig.

"Tomorrow's good for me, but we can't do it here," uttered Steve, raising his eyebrows at Tony. "Too much temptation."

Every inch of the room they were standing in certainly was covered in all sorts of technology. From computers to a coffee machine, and this was only a sample office. Tony's workshop was another matter altogether.

"Alright, then where do you suggest?" asked Tony folding his arms across his chest and strolling over to where Steve was standing.

Steve stopped for a moment, before a grin plastered itself across his features. "How about camping?"

"Camping?" uttered Tony in disgust.

"Yeah. We can all go," said Steve with a nod. "It'll be fun."

"I don't think being stuck in the middle of nowhere, sharing a tent with his alter ego will be fun," said Tony pointing at Bruce. "Sorry, buddy."

"No, he's right," muttered Bruce. "Maybe it's not a great idea for me to go with you."

"Listen," said Steve, clapping Bruce on the shoulder. "It'll be stress free…a chance just to get away from it all. I promise."

Bruce deliberated for a long moment before sighing. "Alright, alright, but only because I have to see how Tony is going to survive without JARVIS."

"Hey! JARVIS and I are not attached at the hip you know-" started Tony before a loud bleeping was heard from his pocket.

He extracted the device immediately, more as a reflex than anything. He only looked up as Bruce began to laugh behind his hand.

"Okay, okay, I get the point," said Tony, throwing the doo-hickey down on the counter beside him. "But I'm warning you, there is no way I'm sharing a tent with the Asgardian. The man snores like a rhino…AND he likes to sleep with his hammer. It's just weird!"

Bruce let out a chuckle, moving back to his work-station as Steve grinned widely, holding out his hand.

"Then I guess the bet's on," he uttered as he and Stark shook hands. "This is going to be very interesting…"

…

**Please review!**

….


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks so much to everyone for reviewing.**

* * *

"Tell me why we're doing this again?" said a grumpy Clint the following morning, as he rubbed his tired eyes.

The whole gang had been awoken at the crack of dawn by an excitable Captain America, dressed in his best outdoor gear, with backpack already on his shoulders.

All of the Avengers (as they were now popularly known) were now huddled in the foyer of Stark Tower, awaiting a car to take them to their 'doom'. As Bruce had so optimistically put it.

"Yes, I still do not understand the true purpose of this... camping," said Thor in his usual booming tones, stretching and getting to his feet. "Is it a dangerous sport?"

"Of course it is," said Tony, strolling casually out of an elevator and clapping Thor firmly on the back. "Have you never seen Brokeback Mountain?"

Steve rolled his eyes, moving in front of the group.

"Listen guys," he said placing his hands on his hips. "this trip will be great. The smell of fresh air, a campfire….you can't beat it. No boundaries….just us and the wilderness."

Tony raised his eyebrows. "All right Bear Grylls, as long as it helps me win the bet," he uttered with a cocky smile.

"You wont even last an hour," said Steve, walking towards him. "Empty your pockets."

"M-My pockets?" said Tony, spinning on the spot as the Captain advanced on him.

Stark managed to dodge out of the way as Steve made a lunge for him, but he didn't mange to avoid Natasha's vice-like grip. Tony yelped as the super-assassin, pinned his arm to his back, just long enough for Bruce and Steve to pat him down.

"Cell phone," said Bruce, extracting a thin device from Tony's pocket and tossing it down onto the floor.

"Second cell phone," said Steve, shaking his head and pulling even smaller gadget from Tony's back pocket.

After around three minutes the pair had removed seven more items of modern technology from Tony's person.

Tony growled as Natasha finally let him go. He rubbed at his sore arm, pouting as Steve turned to the rest of the gang.

"Right, now it's everyone else's turn," uttered the Captain sternly.

"What?" said Bruce, narrowing his eyes.

"I want you all to leave any electronic devices you might have back here at base. Stark will go to any lengths to get them off you-"

"Hello?" said Tony, raising a hand. "Right here-"

Steve shot him a look before continuing. "So you need to leave everything behind."

"But what if Fury needs to contact us?" said Natasha folding her arms across her chest. "What if there's an emergency?"

"That's where I come in," said a sudden voice behind them.

The gang turned around to see Coulson stepping from the elevator.

The Captain turned back around. "Coulson here will be our only contact with the outside world. He will be in change of the only modern technology on our entire trip."

Coulson smiled proudly as he stepped towards Tony. "And if you even think of trying to cross me or play games with me-"

Before he'd even finished Tony spotted the object just visible in his inside jacket pocket.

"Yeah, yeah…you'll taze me and watch Supernanny while I drool into the carpet…" he murmured with a scowl.

"It's The Voice now actually," said Coulson coolly, before turning to Bruce. "I just can't get enough of Cee-Lo…"

Bruce looked a little bewildered and flashed a quick look at Clint who shrugged.

A car horn suddenly beeped from outside and Steve clapped his hands together.

"Right now everyone empty your pockets, looks like the cars are here," he said as everyone grumbled as begrudgingly did as they were told.

Tony, hands stuffed into pockets, strolled over to a large screen on the wall.

"Well JARVIS," he said sadly. "I'm going to miss you."

'YOU WILL BE GONE ONLY TWENTY-FOUR HOURS, SIR,' came JARVIS' quick response.

Tony let out a sigh, as he heard a pair of high-heels click-clacking across the floor behind him.

"Well it's nice to know exactly who you're going to miss during your trip," said Pepper throwing Tony a teasing smile.

"Well I still have that photo of you in my wallet I can look at," he said pecking her welcomingly on the lips.

Pepper pulled away suddenly, a look of horror on her face. "The one of me at the Christmas party?"

Tony grinned. "The one where Ms Potts got totally trashed and ended up with puke in her hair. Yeah that's the one."

Pepper scowled. "I swear Tony, if you show anyone-"

But she was cut off as Tony planted another kiss to her lips.

A few moments later they pulled apart and Pepper shoved a large bag into Tony's arms.

"What's this?" he asked frowning.

"Just some supplies for your camping trip," she said with a smile, before turning on her heel and walking away.

"Have fun guys," she said with a last wave at the others as they all made their way out of the foyer and into the awaiting vehicles.

Tony stared after her long after the elevator doors had closed before begrudgingly making his way after the others.

* * *

**Yes, I'm using a little artistic licence with this story with the inclusion of Thor ad indeed Coulson. Forgive me.**

**Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks to everyone who left a review.**

* * *

The journey took almost three hours.

Bruce, who had been stuck between Thor and his inability to stick to his own leg space and Tony who had chattered away in his ear almost non-stop, had had to use most of his stamina to keep from hulking out.

Steve had assigned himself to the second car with Natasha, Clint and Coulson which Bruce could imagine was a much more subdued vehicle.

Their cars had eventually pulled up in a heavily wooded area and this is where the dirt track they had been travelling on for the past thirty minutes ended. The group had barely a chance to slam their doors shut when their SHEILD drivers had ditched all their camping gear at the side of the road and hastily driven away.

Steve took a deep sniff of air. "Mmmm can you smell that?" he said closing his eyes.

Tony crossed his arms over his arc reactor. "Yeah the wonderful combination of pine and bear poop," he said to Bruce in a loud carrying whisper, as Steve frowned.

"Ah, yes," said Thor loudly, himself taking in a deep breath. "I have slept under these Midgardian stars once before. I think I will enjoy this… camping."

Suddenly his eyes became distant, as he seemed to lock onto a spot high in the blue sky. For a moment he looked sad.

"Everything alright there, buddy?" asked Steve as the group fell silent watching the Asgardian god.

"I am fine, but there is one I wish could share this camping with us." Thor turned to look at them all and began to swing Mjolnir. "And now that the bi-frost is complete once more I can. I will not be long my friends."

And before any of them could say anything, Thor had disappeared up into the clear sky.

"Well while were waiting for Thor to get back, shall we look for somewhere to set up camp?" said Steve grasping up his large pack and swinging it over his shoulder with ease.

"What's wrong with right here?" asked Clint in a tired voice.

"Here?" said Steve gazing around with distaste. "No, we have to be right in the wilderness. That's what real camping is. We have to go deeper."

"And we're back to Brokeback Mountain," said Tony with a sigh, causing Natasha to let out a laugh.

"Come on then," said Clint. "You'd better lead the way, Cap."

With a lot of groaning, each of the Avengers picked up a pack and as whatever else they could carry and began to walk.

After about fifteen minutes Tony was already whining.

"You know if I had my Iron Man suit with me I could have flown up, searched the area for the perfect spot and carried all the equipment straight there…"

"Yeah but the point of this trip is that you don't have your Iron Man suit, you don't have any form of technology whatsoever. Come on Stark, enjoy yourself," said Steve shooting him a look.

"Well I would be enjoying myself if I was standing at the back like Coulson, not carrying a thing," uttered Tony, shooting a dark look back at Phil.

Phil merely grinned. "I'm only here to supervise."

Tony made a face at him. "Well you can continue to just supervise when we're all toasting s'mores around a fire later."

Five minutes later Steve suddenly stopped in his tracks as Natasha bowled into him.

"Give us some warning next time would you, Cap?" she muttered irritably.

"Sorry," he murmured. "But I think I found us the perfect spot."

The group stared around at the small clearing.

"It looks exactly like the place the cars dropped us off at," whispered Clint into Natasha's ear.

She frowned and shook her head at him, for Steve did seem delighted with his find.

"Right." Steve said clapping his hands together and turning to his band of tired followers. "We should all get unpacked, set up the tents. I was counting on Thor and his hammer being here to help but-"

"Not to worry friend, for I have returned!" came a booming voice.

Suddenly, stomping his way through the trees appeared Thor.

"Good," said Steve. "So you can help us w-"

But Steve stopped mid-way through his sentence as he spotted a figure who came trudging into the camp behind the blonde-Asgardian.

"You have got to be kidding me…" murmured Natasha, wide-eyed.

"What the hell?" said Bruce, removing his glasses and blinking twice.

From somewhere behind the group they heard Coulson load the chamber of his gun.

For stumbling out of the undergrowth from behind Thor was his younger, dark-haired brother Loki.

"Put down your weapons and fear not my friends. I have brought my brother here so he can share in our sport. Loki is changed since being back at Asgard. My father has removed his most dangerous powers and he is to be trusted now. He is my brother once more."

With that Thor clapped Loki hard on the back causing the younger god to shudder and wince.

"After seeing this Midgardian wilderness of yours I could not deny my brother a chance to see it with his own eyes. It also gives us all a chance to make amends with one another. Does it not, Loki?'

Loki grimaced. Thor's hammer was swinging dangerously close to his stomach. "I suppose so," he murmured in an unhappy drawl.

Thor smiled widely, pulling his brother into an uncomfortable-looking one-armed hug.

"So were supposed to sleep soundly tonight with that maniac hanging about?" asked Tony, his hands on his hips.

Thor turned to him. "Loki is under my protection but also my supervision. You must thrust that he has no powers and cannot do any more evil here."

"Yeah but he can still strangle us in the night," said Clint folding his arms across his chest.

At this comment Loki let out a grin before Thor shot him a look and it quickly diminished.

"Heimdall is watching as we speak, if Loki tries anything untoward, our Father will stop him himself," said Thor in a loud voice.

Loki let out a bored sigh. "He's not lying. Listen, I want to be here about as much as you want me here. But Thor insisted I come."

He shot a dark look at his brother who merely grinned over at him, non-plussed.

There was a short silence before Steve gave a nod and started to speak. "Well as long as Thor keeps a close eye on him I don't see how this can ruin things too much."

"Are you joking? This guy causes billions of dollars worth of damage to New York and sends his minions to destroy us," said Tony exasperatedly. "I say we get Coulson to call the cars to pick us up."

Steve stared at Tony for a long moment before grinning. "Oh I get it, you can't handle being out here without JARVIS, or your cell phone or your Iron Man suit. You haven't even gone four hours… You might as well pay up now, Stark."

Tony narrowed his eyes at Steve and stepped forwards so the pair were now nose to nose.

"Oh no, it's you that'll be paying up," said Tony in a dangerous voice.

"Oh yeah?" said Steve, raising his eyebrows.

"Yeah," hissed Tony before he swung around and pointed to Loki. "You, green bean, you're on my team."

Loki shot Tony a scowl.

Bruce stared around. "Were doing teams now are we?"

"Yeah, can I count you in mine?" asked Tony as he strolled over to the bespectacled man.

Bruce glanced nervously over to Steve before nodding, his face turning pink. "I-I've never been picked first before."

"Well technically second, but hey who's counting," said Tony clapping him on the shoulder and leading him over to where Loki stood. "And we'll take Romanoff too."

"You'll take me? Wow, thanks," uttered Natasha in a sarcastic tone.

Thor laughed and strolled over to where Steve, Clint and Coulson had all congregated.

"Fine, teams it is," said Steve with a nod. "I'll thing we'll call ourselves "Team- kick Stark's ass."

"That's catchy, I like it," said Tony deadpan. "But I think we should be Team brains-"

He gestured at the group around him.

"-And we'll be Team brawn," finished Steve, visibly flexing his own muscles. "And your first challenge is to make a fire. You think you can handle that, Stark?"

"We were born to handle that, Captain," uttered Tony with a grin.

"Well, alright then. On your marks, get set-"

* * *

**Please review!**


End file.
